This invention concerns support structures and more particularly is related to stand systems for photography, i.e., for camera and accessory positioning supports. The most common form of support for cameras is the conventional camera tripod in which three legs are mounted to a central platform, which in turn receives a center post to which is mounted the camera supporting pan head. Accessories are often employed in taking photographs such as lights, parasols, screens, etc., each of which require their own supports. Also, the photographer desirably should be given maximum freedom in positioning the camera angle.
While the tripod legs telescope to a degree, this does not afford the photographer a complete range of freedom in selecting the position of the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,927 discloses an arrangement in which the camera can be mounted to a lower portion of the center post which enhances the capability of the camera tripod but still does not enable maximum degrees of flexibility in selecting camera positions with respect to the subject matter.
While lights and/or other accessories can be clamped to the camera tripod legs, this would necessitate special clamping fixtures if the tripod support itself were to be employed as the accessory support.
It is of course important that the photographer have freedom in physically locating the camera accessories such as the lights, etc., in order that the desired arrangement of the photographer can be realized in order to achieve a desired effect.
In relatively more complex studio setups, a "monkeybar" framework arrangement is provided including framework to which is mounted the camera and accessories. This is often used for photographing objects as for technical photography. These structures are elaborate and necessitate entirely different fixturing than the camera tripod support.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a photography stand system which affords the photographer maximum flexibility in the arrangement of the camera and other accessories in a legged stand such as a camera tripod.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a photography stand system in which the tripod components can also be employed to erect other camera support configurations such as the aforementioned framework in which is employed the same components for securing the camera and accessories thereto.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide componentry for such photography stand system which is interchangeable in the tripod stands with such framework and which provides relatively economical fixturing for securing the camera and accessories thereto while enabling maximum flexibility in the positioning of the camera and various photographic accessories.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a camera stand system employing extremely simple, low cost components, which are readily assembled into various combinations.